My Alien Boyfriend: A Day In The Life
by Aurumfae
Summary: Venom/Eddie Brock (This was just a little "slice of life" idea i had for venom and eddie...however i might make it a bit longer if people enjoy it... ) Summary: When your alien boyfriend wants to go all the way...so you let him.
1. Chapter 1

_Eddieee..._

The voice echoed from a corner of Brock's mind and the man turned over in his sleep. He murmured to the symbiote, "...n-not now. Sleep..."

 _But Eddie...I'm hungrryy..._

"Later..." The brunette grumbled, pulling the sheets over his head. Beside him, Anne sighed, stretching in her sleep.

An ooze slipped from Eddie's fingertips. It wound itself quickly around his wrists and stretched free from the blankets to snap up to the headboard of the bed, leaving his wrist bound in the living black puddy.

Eddie hissed as he woke up, trying to pull free quiet enough to not wake the woman beside him.

" _Venom...!_ " Eddie beared his teeth, grimacing.

 _Eddie...I said, I was hungryyy..._

 _"...Fine!_ We'll eat...!"

 _No._ Venom purred in the brunettes head, _I want...something else. It's sssex, Eddie..._ The voice deepened.

The symbiote found the pores of Eddie's neck and bled through, bulging out of his skin until the familiar rows of teeth and tongue were in the darkness, stretched out and gazing at the brunette.

 _I've been wanting it for a while, Eddie. It's rutting season...on my world..._

Eddie's eyes were wide in the dark. He tried to pull his wrist free from the bed with his opposite hand, until venom extruded a piece of himself from the skin of his left hand and stuck it beside the arrested wrist of his right hand, like makeshift hand cuffs.

 _C'mon Eddie...it's like...masturbating, but better...Don't be a bitch...Unless you're my bitch..._ Venom grinned, his tongue extending to lick the cheek of his host, making Eddie flush. He sighed weakly as venom laughed in the brunettes head,

 _How many times have I helped you get off, Eddie?...what's the difference now..? Let me...fuck you..._

Eddie felt his mind slipping and he could feel warmth around his cock under the fabric of his boxers where Venom was using a putty-like hand around his length. He felt pressure around his cock and the brunette sighed letting his head rest on one arm. His chest rising and falling quickly as a slow, chanted pant began when the symbiote sped up.

Fucking p-parasite...Eddie thought as he arched off of the bed, biting his full lips to keep quiet.

 _Take that back, bitch..._ Venom growled in Eddie's head, speeding up his menustrations until the brunette was whining in need.

"F...fuuck..." Eddie groaned softly, his body covered in a sheen of sweat. "Sorry..alright?!"

Venom cackled, _Hay. Eddie...call me 'Daddy'...I think I would like that.._

Eddie frowned, turning completely red, Fuck you!, the brunette yelled in his head at the symbiote.

Venom growled, _Say it, Eddie..._ The alien used another appendage to reach in between his host's ass-cheeks and begin a slow probe into the the brunettes hole.

Eddie shuddered and he spread his legs subconsciously, "...nm...V-venom..."

 _Say it!_

Eddie licked his lips, eyes hooded as he softly moaned, "... _Daddyy_...

Venom groaned, _Eddieee...yesss_

The day shone through the windows of the apartment as Anne shook Eddie's shoulder. The brunettes eyes exploded opened and he leapt out of bed yelling, "WHAT THE FUCK, VENOM?!!?"

Anne screamed as she backed up, "What the hell is _wrong_ with you, Eddie?!"

Eddie stood in the middle of the bedroom and looked around, he checked his wrists and then felt himself up, "...it's...all there..."

Anne huffed,"Well, yeah! What did you think happened last night?! Your balls suddenly got stolen?"

Eddie sighed, ruffling his hair, "Something like that..." He smiled weakly at Anne who was still pissed. "Babe, I'm sorry...I had a bad dream, that's all.."

Anne shrugged finally,"Alright, alright...I'll let it go." She threw her arms around Eddie's broad shoulders, "Be good today. And go to work on time, okay? You have a new job interview today..."

"Right!" He said suddenly, but as Anne frowned he smirked, "I mean...yes, of course. Always on time..."

"Riiight..." Anne said sarcastically,"You better be on time this time."

 _So controlling. I like it..._

Eddie shuddered in Anne's arms, "Ah. Cold..." He lied, gently unwrapping himself out of her grip. "Have a good day, babe." Eddie kissed her on the forehead and then her lips.

 _Mmm..._

"Mmm..." Eddie echoed.

Anne giggled, "See you tonight..." She picked up her satchel on the way out and shut the bedroom door behind herself.

Eddie sighed, "...So..."

Venom chucked, _Ssso what, Eddie? I know...you liked last night..._

The brunette blushed darkly. "...Maybe..."

 _I have so much more for you, Eddie Brock._

Eddie shivered, "Oh yeah?"

 _Yesss, Eddie. I want your pleasures...your life is my life, Eddie. What thrills you is also my thrill...and what makes you hard makes me harder..._

Eddie felt...a weird and palpable desire...something growing in him. His mind was warping, and he was aware of every moment, every second of it. But he loved being out of control. Letting something stronger lead him...it was why he was a loser.

But it was also why he had an alien living inside of him that could give the best hand job he had ever had...

They hadn't made it farther than the bathroom when Venom had the brunette bent over the sink, with several black putty tentacles worming into Eddie's ass hole. He moaned loudly, head hanging down and his back slumped as he spread his legs to give Venom more purchase.

"Shit...ah...mn, fuck..." Eddie grunted, rocking back and forth. His head was snatched upwards by a clawed hand that had him gazing into the mirror.

Venom stood behind him grinning,

 _Who's my favorite bitch...?_

Eddie was catching his breath as the form retreated into his skin, disappearing, leaving him in the bathroom alone.

He pulled up his underwear and regathered his thoughts...

"...Hungry?" Was the first thought Eddie had after their quickie.

Venom perked up, _Yesss...you know me so well._ The alien chatted, _Fucking you takes a lot of energy...I need to replenish it..._

Eddie froze momentarily as he brushed his teeth, "D...Don't ever say that again..."

 _But Eddie...it does._

"Venom! Stop!"


	2. Chapter 2

(I have readers!! Thank you for being interested in my story! I —so far—have a plan as to where this is going...but hopefully it'll be interesting to you all too! Keep reading if you like what you see so far!)

Breakfast consisted of several plates of bacon (two packs minimum), a carton of jumbo eggs and half a gallon of milk...to say the least, they burnt through money for groceries like a hot knife through butter.

 _Eddie, maybe we could get a snack..._ Venom purred, still not satiated.

Eddie sighed, wiping his mouth and dumping the dishes into the sink. He would write a note telling Anne he would assume the endless dish duty after work.

"...We just ate Venom." Eddie sighed, "And anyways, we need to get dressed. Gotta make good on my promise..."

 _Never make promises, Eddie...,_ Venom mentally grumbled, _it makes you look like an asss..._

Eddie frowned, walking back to the bedroom, "Fuck you! I promised Anne, so we're gonna keep it!"

He could almost feel Venom roll his eyes in the back of his mind, but the symbiote allowed the human to continue his endeavors and eventually they were dressed.

The new Harley Eddie bought weaved speedily through mid day traffic to the news building in record time.

It was the rival of the Daily Bugle, called The New Hardcopy. They were known for explorer backpack journalism and getting the grittiest investigators to search out crimes and mysteries that New Yorkers were interested in. It was a place Eddie was sure he'd fit into.

But nerves started to get the better of him as he passed the threshold into the busy atrium. Several rows of comfortable mid-century furniture lined the path toward the large secretary's desk just in front of a few silvery elevators. The seating area however, was almost full. Several men and a few women sat with pamphlets and folders across their laps or under their arms...they were all there for the interview.

 _Holy shit._

"Shut up, parasite..!" Eddie whispered under his breath, taking a seat further down after checking in.

 _You are not going to get this job. Anne has deceived you...you are definitely a losssser..._ Venom hissed half cackling.

Eddie shut his eyes tightly, furrowing his brow.

Fuck you!! He screamed inwardly, Either you help me or we're BOTH losers...!

 _I am not a loser, Eddie. I won't let you be even more of a lossser. I will help you..._

The brunette took a long sigh, regaining his composure.

Thank you...

 _Now say I am not a parasite!!_ Venom hissed violently.

Eddie gave a half smile, thinking: You're not a parasite.

After several interviews had been held, the brunette was called in.

The interview went quickly, through his body of works and achievements, then to his records and references. Venom somehow was able to pick up on the 'vibes' the interviewer gave, giving Eddie a sort of heads up about the questioning...he never faultered, even through the most tough questions the supervisor could produce.

"Alright, Mr. Brock, I'll definitely have a call for you in the next couple of days. Keep a look out!"

Eddie shook the man's hand, "I appreciate it, Mr. Klein! You won't regret going with me..!"

Mr. Kline laughed, "It's not set in stone yet, but your chances are pretty good."

 _We deserve a special dinner, Eddie..._ Venom purred as they turned the corner, stuck in rush hour traffic on the way back over Brooklyn bridge.

"Maybe..." Eddie laughed, "I guess I can order some Thai food.."

 _No Eddie, something...fresher..._

"I'm not gonna let you eat someone! You can't just eat people, I've told you that!"

 _Then a dog. Maybe...five dogsss...no one misses dogs..._

"I think you have that confused with cats, Venom...no one misses cats..."

 _I would miss cats._

Eddie chuckled, "Yeah, and I love them both, so no eating dogs...or cats."

 _This is bullshit. I want to kill something..._

"Maybe later...if we find some robber or mugger, I'll let you bite their heads off, okay?"

 _Good. Yes, I'll agree to that, Eddie. Now, order the food from the Thai place..._ Venom purred loudly, filling Eddie's head with a soft, tangible hum.

The humming soothed the mans nerves and he sighed gently, "Mmm...I love when you do that.."

Venom cackled in a deep rumble, _I know, Eddie. I know you...sssso well..._

"She'll be home soon...mm..." Eddie groaned.

He was pinned down by the symbiote, his arms cuffed once again with the black, warm puddy Venom latched onto his wrists as he hunched over the humans half naked body in his full form.

"Be quiet Eddie, or I'll make you scream..." the alien smirked, extending his tongue freely to lick a long, curved path from the mans stubbly chin to his equally stubble covered cheek.

Venom had made a thick tentacle at the area of his groin acting like a makeshift cock that pressed up against Eddie's ass as the man had his pants around one ankle and his legs apart.

"You're hard, Eddie..." Venom teased, pushing into him slightly, "Your dick is dripping..."

Eddie flushed, turning away his head, "F...Fuck you...it's your fault anyway.."

"But Eddie, it's your fault you like me fucking you..."

The symbiote took hold of Eddie's narrow hips and began to push inside of him. He did it slowly, but didn't stop to pause as his host adjusted to the size Venom had chosen...

"B-bigger than...last time..." Eddie panted, feeling himself squeezing the protrusion inside of him with his muscles.

"Yesss, but you can take it..." Venom growled, " _You love it_..."

Eddie shuddered, feeling Venom pull his hips then snap them suddenly as he pushed back into the other with a rhythmic force.

" _Uhh nnn_...Venom..." Eddie moaned, his eyes hooded as he tried to buck his hips more for better friction.

Venom was too busy thrusting to notice the sound of the lock turning and Anne stepping in,

"Eddie! I'm home! You home yet?"

Eddie grunted, "...More...mn...Daddy..."

" _Yesss_. Call me 'Daddy'..." Venom purred loudly, as the headboard slammed into the wall behind it.

Downstairs, Anne could hear knocking.

"What the hell is that...?"


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of moaning was what Anne heard first. Then the knocking became louder...

"... _Eddie?_..." she whispered, shocked. She never heard him... _sound_...like that.

Her eyes peeked through an opening in the door where she saw _them._

 _Having sex..._

Eddie moaned loudly as Venom has him ass up in bed now, his head hanging low as the alien thrusted his hips and pushed deeper into his mate.

" _Uhh...nnn...Venom.."_ the brunette moaned weakly, having come for the second time now.

The symbiote didn't miss a beat as he continued, reaching underneath and milking Eddie dry. His lips snarled into a smile as he turned to face the door.

"Hello, Anne."

Both Anne and Eddie screamed, the door flung open and Eddie lifting his head up with Venom cackling.

"A-ANNE!"

" _EDDIE...?!"_

Venom purred, "What about me...?"

Anne flushed and ran out the door and out of the room as Eddie broke free of the other and tried to pull his underwear back on. He tripped over his own shoes as he ran after her.

"Anne! W-wait, please!"

"Oh my God..."

Eddie caught up with her, his hair a mess, his body still covered in a sheen of sweat, with his shirt around his neck.

"...Okay...listen.."

The blonde turned around as if she were on a pivot, " _No, Eddie, you listen...!_ How in _hell..._ I mean...w-what... _was that?!"_

Eddie was completely red, he looked all over the room but at her.

"I...we...it's just...a thing we do sometimes..."

Anne fainted in the middle of the living room.

"ANNE?!"

Eddie was holding her on the sofa, fanning her face and trying to get her to wake up.

 _She took it better than I thought, Eddie..._ Venom spoke up in the brunettes mind.

"Shut up!" Eddie hissed, as Anne started to stir.

"Anne..? It's alright...I'm here.."

She sat up holding her head, "What...? I...it must have been a dream..."

"I thought you were having an affair with an alien that lives inside your body..."

Her eyes met a hickey across one of Eddie's nipples and she screamed— _again._

" _What the HELL, Eddie?!"_

 _I see she is still upset..._ Venom chimed.

"Shut UP!" Eddie yelled out...which in turn got him a slap from Anne...

"Not you babe! Venom!" Eddie whined, rubbing his cheek.

"I want to speak to it! NOW!" Anne yelled, standing again and this time over Eddie who frowned, looking defeated.

 _I will not talk to this crazy woman..._ Venom spoke from a corner of Eddie's head.

"You have to..!" Eddie frowned, as Anne glared holes into the brunettes head.

 _No Eddie, you are on your own. Don't be a pussy..._

 _"You're being a pussy!!"_ Eddie snapped back.

Anne growled, "Where is it?!"

Eddie shrugged, slapping the side of his head as if he were an out of tune television, showing only snow on the screen...

 _The symbiote you have called is unavailable right now..._

 _"REALLY?!"_

... _please try again later._

"You know what Eddie...I just want to know why...WHY would you even _want_ to have sex with it..?!"

Eddie flushed dark red. "...uh.."

 _Because, Eddie, I make you feel full...I fuck you like the bitch you are...I make you feel sssspecial..._

Eddie looked away, feeling aroused again even with Anne glaring down at him.

"I...like it..." he confessed weakly.

Anne was shocked. "...I...don't understand.."

"...I can't explain how...he just... _overwhelms me..._ He makes me feel free...out of control..."

"He..?" She asked, "It's a 'he'?"

Eddie blushed more, "...Well...yes..."

"And you like feeling like you're 'out of control'?"

Eddie shrugged and gave a small smile, "I am an adrenaline junkie after all..."

Anne sighed, slumping into an available chair cater corner to the sofa Eddie sat on.

"...Is this technically masturbation since 'he' lives inside you...?"

"That's how I see it..." Eddie replied...

 _No it's not..._ Venom laughed loudly inside his hosts thoughts..

"...well then..." Anne shrugged, "I'll just go with that answer for now..." she smiled softly back. "...I'll...see you upstairs?"

Eddie perked up, "Yeah, babe. Of course...I'll be up in a sec.."

The brunette ran to the bathroom and vomited, feling woozy, he looked in the mirror.

"W-What the fuck was that...?!"

 _I had to make room..._ Venom justified.

Eddie frowned looking at his reflection, "Huh..?!"

 _We're pregnant, Eddie. I knew it wouldn't take long...you're very receptive..._

Eddie's eyes were wide like dinner plates, he could feel his body going into a cold sweat.

"... _No_..."

 _Yesss, Eddie...I wanted this...with you..._

Eddie's emotions were all over the place. He was sure he'd pass out...

"...I need time to..."

Eddie fainted, hitting his head on the edge of the sink. Blood trickled from the wound as Venom quickly healed it...

 _You cannot be this clumsy carrying our seed!! Now wake up, you stupid bitch...!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Eat, Eddie...our seed needssss it..._

Eddie was busy stuffing his face at an abrupt rate at dinner just a few weeks later, eating the entire dish of complementary bread the waiter had just brought to their table.

"Eddie! It's not going anywhere!"

The brunette looked up, swallowing the last bit of his eighth baguette.

"Sorry babe...I've just been so hungry lately," he smiled gently, the picked up the pitcher of water and downed it.

" _Eddie!"_ Anne frowned, leaning over the table.

Eddie gulped and beltched, covering his mouth with the cloth napkin he had beside him. He apologized to her and everyone nearby.

"Sorry...I was thirsty I guess.." he half chucked.

"I thought you had _his_ eating under control by now, Eddie..."

Eddie shrugged, "...Guess not.." he smiled awkwardly as Anne seethed.

"Damnit, Eddie..." she pouted, spotting the waiter bringing their plates.

"FOOD!" Eddie yelled. The symbiotes excitement bled into Eddie's emotions when Venom was too caught up, and the brunette couldn't stop it—but worse yet—he didn't notice when it happened.

"EDDIE!" Anne yelled as the brunette seemed to want to leave the table and tackle the waiter, "Down, boy!"

" _What is up with you?_ " Anne questioned as they drove back home. The brunette sat in the passengers seat, his hand on his cheek staring out the window.

"Anne...it's not just me in this body...I have to let Venom have some freedoms.."

 _So we can eat people now, Eddie...?_ Venom purred inwardly.

"No, Venom. You can't eat people."

 _Then I have no freedom. You are an asshole._

Eddie chuckled as Venom fussed in his head. He was used to their back and forth, and it actually calmed him down. Although Anne was not pleased, nor was she calm...

"Eddie! Stop talking to your infection and listen to me..."

 _Hay!_

 _"Hay!"_ Eddie echoed, "Venom is at very least...a parasite..."

 _Take it back you bitch!!_ Venom screeched.

Eddie laughed, "I'm teasing babe..."

Anne turned to look at Eddie who looked just as shocked as she did.

"I...it was a slip..." he mumbled. He looked completely confused as he ruffled his hair. "I'm sorry.."

Anne turned her head stiffly and stared out the windshield. They said nothing else the entire car ride..

"Anne?"

The blonde paused at the doorway, dumping her coat and satchel into the available chair near the entrance.

"Not now, Eddie.."

Eddie stood alone in the living room as Anne disappeared upstairs into the bedroom.

 _She is angry. Why is she angry, Eddie...? I wonder...if she is jealous..._ Venom hissed in laughter.

Eddie frowned, hiding his face in his hands. "Shut up, Venom..."

 _She wishes she were us...We are so close...We are in love..._

Eddie's eyes widened, " _What...?"_

It was starting to happen again. Another warping of his mental state...he felt himself slipping. He was loosing touch of his past...of Anne...

He looked into his hands suddenly, feeling his pores opening and allowing Venom to push through until it filled his hand—with another hand. One mimicking his own.

Their fingers interlocked. The brunette gave a smile that grew from the corners of his full lips.

 _Do you love us, Eddie? I will always protect us...Always..._

The brunette felt a shudder start from his stomach all the way up his spine. He lurched and held his mouth with his opposite hand, his right hand occupied with Venom...

 _Eddie, it's time..._

Eddie gagged, running to the bathroom. He couldn't explain the feeling that was overtaking him as he fell to his knees in front of the toilet, gasping.

" _V-Venom_..." he sighed weakly.

 _I am here for us, Eddie..._

The sound of Venom's voice helped soothe his mind, but not his body, as he cried out suddenly, doubling over in pain.

" _F-fuck_! It...fucking _hurts_!"

Eddie clinched his teeth, grunting as he started gagging again, his body uncontrollably lurching towards the toilet. His body was sweating with the effort as Venom tried to coach Eddie through the pain.

 _Don't bitch out, Eddie...!_

Eddie, half screaming half gaging croaked our, " _F-uuck_...yo... _yo_.."

The brunette stuck his head over the toilet and vomited, gasping as he pushed his body away from the bowl, falling onto his ass and up against the wall... his eyes rolled into the back of his head and shut, just as Anne frantically opened the door.

"Eddie! I heard you..."

Out of the toilet stuck out a slimy ball of wet, semi-blackish purple that growled deeply.

Anne screamed at the top of her lungs, waking Eddie up from his sudden nap.

" _H-huh?_!"

The slime suddenly looked at Eddie who frowned with his brow covered in sweat. "Uh..."

 _"Sssssssss!"_

 _Eddie...look! It is our child together!_ Venom purred, already speaking to it telepathically.

Eddie sighed as Anne kept screaming in the background.

"Eddie! _EDDIE!_ Wake up!"

Anne was trying to get the brunette to awaken as the slime crawled all over Brock's body. It was trying to get back into the mans mouth.

" _Aah_! Get out of here!" She swatted at it, and the thing hissed at her, showing it already had teeth...and a forked tongue.

 _Eddie! Wake up you bitch, she his hitting out child! I will kill her if you do not wake up!_

Eddie's eyes shot open, "N-no..." the brunette sighed, dizzy as he tried to sit up.

But as soon as he did the little symbiote took advantage and leapt into Eddie's mouth.

"ACK!"

"Eddie!" The blonde screamed, watching as Eddie swallowed it.

The brunette looked completely confused, "Make it come out, Venom!" Eddie said, looking frantic.

 _He is just afraid, Eddie..and he needs a body. Also, he needs a name..._

Eddie tried to explain what had happened...but understanding was not easy with Anne. She was a prosecutor...a lawyer and even before she passed the bar, a strong woman who never backed down. Trying to get her to allow something to get past or get over on her, was not a possibility...

This lead to her leaving—again.

Eddie pleaded with her to be understanding...

But the door shutting in his face told him everything he needed to know.

He continued to go to work as usual, after he successfully landed the job. Venom kept him up most nights as he instructed his host how to take care of the small symbiote—who for now was living in the brunettes throat...

Eddie sat up in bed one night, coughing and hacking until a slow stream of black ran down his chin and onto his stomach.

" _Bleh..!_ Damn it, Snake...stop tickling me..."

The symbiote cackled, much akin to Venom's laughter..

 _He needs a body, Eddie..._ Venom purred. _Get him a body..._

"Well I can't kidnap someone to be his... _host.."_

 _Find a way, Eddie! Snake needs usss..._

It was the most caring the brunette had seen the symbiote since he believed Eddie had died...

"Alright...I might have an idea..."

"Welcome to St. Francis Animal Orphanage.."

Eddie smiled, "Hi ma'am. Could you show me your dogs..?"

The portly woman lead him to a back kennel where the room was full of barking. She showed him several dogs: Golden retrievers, pugs, a small shivering chihuahua...until Eddie paused at a kennel, coughing loudly.

" _Ahem..._ sorry...I think this ones good..Can I see this one?"

Venom had stopped Eddie in front of a large black German Shepard who looked intensely up at Eddie.

"Yes, of course! He's been here a while...I'd love to get him adopted..."

Once the woman disappeared, Eddie grabbed the bars of the cage and opened his mouth, letting Snake run down his lips and out onto the floor where the dog whined softly.

"Don't be afraid...it'll just be for a while.." Eddie tried to soothe the dog, as Snake glued himself onto the dog, finding his way inside through one of the animals ears.

"So were you still interested in Motley?" The woman asked, holding a clipboard.

Eddie presses his hand up against the dogs nose, who was now licking his fingers happily, a forked tongue gripping a finger—unseen by the woman who held the paperwork.

"Can I rename him...Snake?"


	5. Chapter 5

(Hello readers! So sorry this took so long! I'm in the military so I usually don't have a lot of downtime... however, I wanted to put out something for you all so here it is. The _really_ interesting stuff will happen soon! So please keep reading! I'll post more during holiday!)

Going grocery shopping was now a task in itself. He couldn't leave Snake tied up outside, lest he try to eat someone's kid...and with all three of them always hungry the cart overflowed with food as if he were cooking for a high school football team.

Snake was busy sniffing the food and licking at it through the bars of the cart, using his prehensile tongue to open a box of coco puffs. Eddie caught him just in-time before someone else did who wasn't used to alien dogs that likes to eat chocolate...

"Stop that...!" Eddie fussed, looking down at Snake who backed off whining loudly.

He howled softly, "... _broooo...oooo..."_

 _Let Snake eat the coco puffs, Eddie!_ Venom snapped, growling.

" _Not here, in the car..."_ Eddie whispered under his breath.

Snake heard him and barked happily, tapping his paws on the ground. Eddie chucked, petting Snake on the head.

"Good boy..."

At home the three of them lived almost like a family—a family consisting of a man and his alien boyfriend and their half-alien dog child...

Eddie found it hard to contain Snake as he began to mature...he would randomly try to make a humanoid appearance with the dogs body—almost turning into a centaur of sorts—with the head similar to Venom and long, prehensile armed claws with the dog's body. He ran around the house like this while Eddie was working at the table for several weeks at a time.

"Snake! Don't touch that!" He yelled after his son, who was currently trying to climb up the curtains near the sofa.

The brunette chuckled taking him down and setting him on the cushions of the sofa. He smiled and patted Snake on the head, who quietly yawned.

"Sleepy?" He asked. Snake nodded.

"... _D_... _Daad_..."

Eddie paused, his eyes wide. "What...?"

"Daaad..." Snake said, sounding proud, he tilted his head and hissed. "Hun... _grrrry_!"

 _Eddie! He is speaking now! Our seed is a genius! Definitely not an idiot like you..._

"Or you..." Eddie smirked, chucking more when Venom started cussing at him. He sat down beside Snake and held him.

The symbiote nuzzled into him and pushed himself against Eddie's chest. Eddie patted Snake on his dog back, and the tail wagged happily.

" _Huuungryyy!_ " Snake demanded, bearing his teeth and his forked tongue lashing about.

"Alright...guess father son bonding time is over.."

 _I am starving, Eddie. Feed usss...maybe we can share a body together...as a family..._

Eddie sighed, "Venom, were not sharing a body like it's a bucket of KFC okay? I'll find something in the fridge..."

After they ate, there was nothing left inside the kitchen's cubbards or the refrigerator. Eddie sighed,

"We just ate over $400 worth of food in one meal..."

 _This is a bad thing, Eddie?_ Venom asked

Eddie rolled his eyes, "Well I'm not made of money if that's what you thought..."

 _Do not worry, Eddie. I will take care of us..._

Eddie smiled softly, "I know you will..."

Venom pushed through the skin of Eddie's shoulder and formed his familiar fangs and tongue. The brunette patted Venoms head fondly.

The alien leaned forward and kissed him Eddie's cheek. He started purring gently.

"I think we should have ssssex..." Venom grinned.

Eddie looked down at Snake who was staring up at them with a nosy expression...

Eddie chuckled awkwardly. "Snake, aren't you sleepy...?"

The little symbiote shook his head no.

"Go to sleep, Snake..." Eddie insisted. The alien shook his head 'no' a second time...

"We can do it on the ta— _mmh!_ "

Eddie covered Venoms mouth quickly, " _Shut up! Can't you see I'm trying to get Snake to go to bed...?"_

Eddie and Venom both stared at Snake who was now in his dog form, still eyeing the both of them.

As soon as Eddie stood up, the dog darted out of the room.

"SNAKE!" Eddie and Venom both yelled running after him.

It took an hour for them to catch Snake, but fortunately for them when they did he had tired himself out.

 _He is an annoying little shit, Eddie...I love him..._

Eddie smiled, turning out the light in the bedroom, after tucking Snake in with a blanket the brunette had found in the attic.

He sat down on the sofa, relaxing as Venom's arms wrapped themselves around Eddie. He sighed leaning back as Venom tilted his chin upwards to look up at the symbiote.

"How do you want it...?"

Eddie sighed, his eyes hooded with sudden lust.

"..W-whatever you'll give me..." he spoke softly.

Venom smirked, his teeth fully barred and his tongue lapping at his lips. " _Yessss, Eddie..."_

The alien pushed Eddie down into the sofa, leaned over him as he pulled the clothes off him roughly, tearing his jeans to the brunette annoyance.

"Watch it..." Eddie frowned.

Venom caressed his hosts cheek with a careful claw, "Eddie...be quiet, _or I'll make you scream..._ "

Eddie blushed dark red, feeling Venom pull him towards the other by his naked hips. He groaned gently when the alien began touching his ass and rubbing against his hole.

"I've... _missssed_ you Eddie..." Venom purred. "This might...take a while..."

Venom lifted Eddie's legs up, lifting him almost entirely off the sofa as he put his head between Eddie's thighs and began stroking his cock with his long tongue, wrapped around the stiffening length.

Eddie bit his lips to muffle the sounds of him grunting and panting as Venom continued his menustrations. The man sighed arching up his hips into Venom's mouth.

" _Uhh...Venom..."_

Venom grinned, sucking Eddie's cock carefully, using mostly his tongue to get the brunette off. He continued to stroke him until Eddie was shivering with the effort not to cum.

He purred loudly when Eddie did come, and Eddie blushing, mumbled an awkward apology for getting it on the aliens face.

"Eddie...how dare you..." He mocked, making Eddie frown, still embarrassed. Especially when the alien cackled in laughter..

"I like it... _Do it again..and again..._ " Venom hissed the words into Eddie's ear. He began probing dark, puddy tentacles into the brunettes hole, making Eddie moan loudly.

 _"V...aaahh...fuck..."_


	6. Chapter 6

(I want to apologize for being gone for SOOO long! I've been sick, busy with holidays and graduating tech school! So I wanna get in a few chapters before I start working fr out on the flight line! Please enjoy! And thank you for wanting to keep reading!)

After work, Eddie and Venom usually relaxed by eating, but since they had gotten _closer_ in their newly defined relationship, Venom had developed a taste for music. Mostly echoing Eddie's own particular style.

Rock music blared, and sometimes they would sing together in a weird karaoke with Venom's head sitting freely sprung from the brunettes shoulders. Tonight's song was from Korn. The two of them screeching and yelling as the music filed the living room.

 _I don't know your fucking name, so what let's..._

Venom purred as Eddie rocked his hips, pretending to play his lead guitar.

 _Screwing may be, the only way I can be free..._

The lyrics spoke to both of them equally, and only made them feel closer as Venom head banged from his perch on Eddie's shoulder. He licked his lips as the brunette sighed, singing the next line...

 _From my fucked up reality..._

 _So I dream and stroke it harder cause it's so fun to see..._

 _My face staring back at me..._

 _I don't know your fucking name, so what let's fuck..._

Eddie suddenly moaned when Venom took an arm from underneath the brunettes shirt to fondle him between his legs. It roughly stroked Eddie's cock over his jeans.

"Mmn... _ahh..._ " Eddie whimpered, already half hard from the song they were singing together.

 _Eddie...I want it..._ Venom growled into his hosts ear.

The stoking continued until Eddie was bent over the back of the sofa in the living room. He couldn't move as Venom slowly seeped free from his back, his arms and legs rising as living black tar from the limbs of his host.

"Let me fuck you Eddie.." Venom smirked, his tongue thrashing about behind his fangs.

Eddie looked over his shoulder, his face flush.

"Y-yeah..." He breathed.

Venom purred loudly, snatching Eddie's jeans down his legs, breaking the button and zipper without another thought. He cut the brunettes underwear off right down the middle with a sharpened claw, grazing Eddie's ass as they fell away.

Eddie face was bright red. "What's gotten into you, man?!" He couldn't help but feel even more aroused by the aliens actions. His cock dripped against the back of the sofa.

Venom crackled, "Nothing _yet_..."

He groped Eddie's firm ass and snickered. Stretching him out against the sofas back, Venom pushed his length against the brunettes ass. Eddie sighed loudly as Venom grinned, using his tongue to lick against his cheek.

"Maybe...we should create another seed, Eddie.."

Eddie blushed darkly. "M-maybe later..."

The symbiote purred loudly, "Or I can have my way..." His fist morphed into a large puddy-like dildo that he forced up the brunettes ass, who cried out in pleasure. His blue eyes watered as he gripped the back of the sofa in need.

" _Uuhnnn...V-venom..."_ Eddie begged. He slowly started to push against the aliens makeshift cock and groaned.

Venom's eyes narrowed into slits as he licked his lips and teeth. He began pumping his arm in an out of Eddie's hole and reveled in his hosts moaning as he arched his back. His cock dripped against the back of the sofa in a steady stream until the brunette was crying out from his release.

Venom pulled Eddie close after coming and laid him on the sofa. He held the other to his black chest as Eddie flushed then smiled.

"We're fucked up aren't we...?"

Venom purred. "Yes, Eddie. I wouldn't want it any other way."

In the month that followed, their seed Snake started to show strange behaviors, which Venom recognized immediately.

He was rejecting the dog body at last, for more of a--human--choice.

"Venom we can't just TAKE someone for Snake to have a host..."

 _You forget, Eddie, the host doesn't have to be healthy...we can find someone half dead. Or make someone half dead...that workssss too._

Eddie sighed, "Im not going to hurt someone on purpose..."

Snake suddenly whined loudly, the German Shepard body turning gray where the alien pulled away. He was trying to separate.

"NO!" Eddie panicked, picking up Snake. He held the dogs body close. Snake hissed, appearing from the eye of the dog, a small, nibbling head of teeth and eyes.

 _Eddie...he needs a human host...NOW. Kill someone. Any meat puppet will work!_

Eddie was starting to panic, he didn't want Snake to die, however he didn't want to kill someone for a body...

The brunette pulled Snake close to his chest and wrapped him in a blanket. He did his best to keep the now shivering alien warm.

Outside, the streets were slick with a sudden downpour of rain that Eddie stalked through with a guilty mind. He passed person after person who Venom screeched the man should let him kill...it was overwhelming...

 _KILL SOMEONE, EDDIE!_ Venom screeched telepathically.

Eddie shuddered, his eyes turning black with Venom's rage. He growled under his breath trying to find some control over his aliens anger, but he was failing. He gripped the side of a building as he neared an alleyway, his fingernails digging into the concrete facade...

There, his blackened eyes peered a barely shoed foot behind a large dumpster. He felt Snake almost leap from his arms and crawl toward the mans lifeless body. Eddie dropped the dogs body onto the ground, still covered in the blanket.

Venom tensely watched through Eddie's eyes as the body began to vibrate wildly. The heels dug into the ground and the back arched demonically upwards as he cried out.

A burst of lightening lit up the sky as people ran in from the rain, Eddie stood--waiting...


	7. Chapter 7

(Again, sorry for the super long hiatus! I haven't forgotten about this story, but being in the military can be busy! I'll try to make this chapter a long one for you all! Thank you for reading!)

The TV was on in the background as he signed and rolled over. He was holding the side of his head where he was sure there had been a gash. Now, there was nothing...

Hadn't there been a fight? No, _an_ _arrest_..?

The television was like white noise now, fuzzy and unclear...he aimed his eyes over to it, but couldn't focus.

" _Uhnn.._ " he reached for the screen and his arm went black...stretching to meet the glass.

"AAAAHHH!!"

Eddie rushed in and looked down at the man in his bed. He frowned, seeing the other afraid... _Lost..._

I'm right here, Snake... Look at me... Don't you remember?"

 _Eddie...I don't feel him...I ssssense he is looking for the humans mind..._ Venom spoke. He was trying to telepathically link to his seed but it was a long and worry some search.

Eddie sat down next to the man who Snake now lived within.

"Do you remember anything...? Your name, at least? "

He looked down at his hands, now normal and sighed. At least he could relax and think for a moment...

"N-no.." he said, ruffling his hair. He suddenly wanted to know what he looked like. He tried to stand up but faltered and fell down, into Eddie's arms.

"What is it? Speak to me..." Eddie tried to coax the man to tell him.

He held his hand just a foot away from his face, palm towards his nose, then eyed Eddie.

"A _mirror_...?"

The man smiled, snapping his fingers instinctively. Eddie smed back, thinking the guy had a nice grin.

"Alright, just hold on..."

Eddie returned with a hand mirror that Anne left behind in her move.

The man gently stroked the smooth, pewter back--etched with a rose. He then looked at himself and his eyes widened.

Green eyes, more brown than green...dirty blonde hair, in a short cut. He ran his fingers through it until his rough hand caressed his cheek and a nicely formed jawline. A straight nose and full lips.

He stared for a long moment, long enough for Eddie to ask: "Are you alright...?"

The man's pupils dialiated and he gasped.

"M-my...my name...is... _Alexander..._ "

Eddie sighed with relief, "Good job...now, just rest... You and Snake..."

Alex nodded quietly, laying back on the bed. He eventually realized his clothes had been changed as well. _Was he missing anything...?_

In his home office, Eddie sat leaned over his laptop holding a badge... _a gold shield; NYPD_...

Venom curiously stuck his head out from the man's shoulder, his tongue thrashed about from side to site in his toothy grin.

" _He'ssss a pig...a copper..."_

Eddie cocked an eyebrow, "No more old timey cop movies for you...But yes, he is." His eyes narrowed, "However Alexander died in an apparent shooting...his body was covered in holes when we took him home. Snake spent a lot of his energy to heal him..."

The brunette was interested in the man's past, hoping perhaps they found the perfect body for Snake...a missing dead (but not anymore) cop...it seemed too good to be true...


End file.
